


Singing To Tiny Dancer

by corinnemaree



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bands, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9288341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corinnemaree/pseuds/corinnemaree
Summary: Rebel Captain is a band they just started - never sure it would go anywhere. Then, the feelings that Jyn and Cassian had been hiding become harder to stay under wraps.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is based off of @jvnscass‘ [graphic](http://rebelcaptain.co/post/155696103876/rebelcaptain-bandmates-au). I loved it a lot and it sparked something so here it is. Enjoy. I hope you all like it.

_ They were on a road trip, the music playing on the radio as Jyn’s feet hung out the window slightly. Cassian was driving calmly along the country road, their graduation from University come and gone; this was their getaway. Both music students with dreams of something more, they wanted to get away from everything to let their muses inspire them. As Cassian drove, Jyn listened with her eyes closed, wondering if the sounds of rushing cars or whisking stalks of grass in the wind could light something in her heart.  _

_ Cassian had been Jyn’s friend since the first day of classes, sitting with her and making her laugh. Their dreams were on the same path - to a make a difference, to be better and live better with music influencing people. Yeah, it was a crazy stupid dream but they liked it and wanted it to be real. Nothing had come to Jyn as of yet, but inspiration was dwindled when a song came on the radio.  _ Tiny Dancer. _ Jyn sat up swiftly, hitting Cassian’s arm in one hard movement.  _

_ “Turn it up!” Jyn said, smacking Cassian’s arm. She began humming along as Cassian turned the radio up. Jyn started to sing it more, her hands playing the keys she knew and looking over to Cassian as she started to sing. Soon, both Cassian and Jyn were singing loudly, the sound not terrible, but they weren’t very much trying. Then, it was just a moment, where their voices matched in key, a good harmony where they sung perfectly - an unexpected surprise for both of them.  _

_ “We should start a band,” Cassian chimed as the song concluded. Jyn turned to him, the spark of truth in his eye and she nodded back.  _

_ “Okay,” she smiled and they began to laugh. This was going to happen and they were going to become a band.  _

How things had changed since then. A year of crafting an album in a small cabin, living and arguing together and submitting their stuff to labels, begging for them to sign Rebel Captain. After a major rejection from Empire Records, they got a deal with Resistance Records, a company that takes the best that the Empire rejects. Through them, Rebel Captain met their agents Baze and Chirrut, a team that helped another solo artist get recognised; Bodhi Rook. 

Within a few months, Rebel Captain had their covers blowing up; Tiny Dancer becoming a fan favourite. Then, they released their own songs, nervous and unsure of how people would take it. Their first single ‘Wasteland’, was something that took Jyn and Cassian months to write - their hardest song to get through. The lyrics were quite personal to both Cassian and Jyn, making performing it harder than they expected. 

 

_ “When you’ve lost it all _

_ coming back is like a hard fall  _

_ you try but fail to stand  _

_ like you’re stuck in quicksand  _

_ I lost my mother and I lost my father  _

_ the feeling of it all keeps me smothered  _

 

_ so when the dawn breaks and the light comes in _

_ i’m reminded of all the hatred and sin  _

_ i’ve done a lot and lost so much _

_ all i need is a soft touch  _

_ remind of what there is to live for  _

_ make it out of a fighting war  _

_ instead of having to stand  _

_ in a wasteland” _

 

But, they had each other, they knew they could get through it as long as they found solace in each other. Then, their album came out with a few more singles and the release a few days before the next single ‘hope’ was announced. With a few scattered covers in the deluxe album, their sound was spread out and their fans rolled in. It was fun and scary and for them, this was a dream come true. 

Jyn and Cassian were on the stage after their performance, the stadium empty. It was a strange feeling to be the only ones there, the echo from the piano painfully loud against the stark silence. Jyn sat behind the keys as Cassian laid across the lid. She played the chord to ‘Choke’, a cover they had been practising; a new solo for Cassian. Out of the pair, Cassian was the stronger singer, so Jyn wanted to showcase that. 

Cassian sung lazily to the song as Jyn practised the chords some more, still not quite finding the keys in the right way. She would start over and Cassian would hum, his hand outstretched and fingers playing along with the chords. He had been practising the piano but wasn’t nearly as good as Jyn was. As Jyn stood, she jumped up onto the piano next to Cassian. He laced his fingers with hers out of habit. Their own way of saying ‘good show’. Jyn lingered on those feelings, the small moments that only she and Cassian shared. 

“Baze. Chirrut. How are you two doing?” he said sharply, taking their moment away and Making Jyn turn onto her stomach next to Cassian. Chirrut was holding onto the edge of Baze’s arm, dressed in slacks and a matching blazer over a casual dress shirt. Baze on the other hand was a little lazier in appearance; he wore jeans, a shirt with Bodhi’s album cover on it with a leather jacket over the top. The two were an odd pair but were never apart.

“Just came back from seeing Bodhi,” Baze said, a touch of exhaustion in his voice.

“How is he?” Jyn asked.

“Song is doing good so Bodhi is excited. Still wants to collaborate with you for your album,” Chirrut smiled, his cane standing directly in front of him in the same position it was always in. He was a very neat and accurate man, no matter his disability. Baze whispered to Chirrut, who moved across the stage and found the stool of the piano. Jyn kissed the crown of Chirrut’s head as he sat down. He gave a soft chuckle.

“Well, we still have his album to release with our track on it. He can be a little bit more patient,” Jyn gave and Baze nodded.

“So, what are we doing tomorrow?” Cassian asked. 

“Baze,” Chirrut stated, pointing his walking stick directly at Baze. Jyn and Cassian always found it odd the way that Chirrut could find Baze in a room of crowded people. 

“You’re shooting the music video for  _ Uptown Girl _ , unless we push it another day,” he said, scrolling through his phone. 

“I thought we said ‘Hope’ was going to be the next single,” Cassian chimed and Chirrut clicked his tongue. 

“Yes, but _ Uptown Girl _ is a charity single. If we use the proceeds from the video and music sales for a charity of your choice, your reputation will more than likely go up in the eyes of your fans,” 

“Alright. What’s next?” Cassian asked.

“We’re going to get you two on a talk show. Have some fun, answer questions. Don’t take it too seriously, it’s just supposed to expose you two for who you are - more relatable to fans,” Chirrut shrugged and 

“Maybe push the video. Just so we just focus on the interview?” Jyn suggested and Cassian nodded. 

“Alright. Pushed. It might cost us a few, but we can save you both in the eyes of the label,” Baze shrugged, suggesting he had a tight hold on the label through some means or another. Jyn smiled.

“Now, you two need to rest. We heard it was a good night,” Chirrut confirmed, standing and tapping his way over to Baze. He hooked his arm a

“Exhausting,” Cassian groaned, moving off the side of the piano and walking across the stage. He started to move his neck back and form, the small little creaks of his joints. Jyn went to his side, her hands behind her back to tease him. 

“Oh, yes. It must be terribly exhausting to have every guy and girl fawning for you,” she said, batting her eyelashes and smiling wickedly at him. Cassian scoffed.

“Shut up,” he laughed, grabbing hold around her waist and picking her off of her feet. He started to tickle her sides and Jyn kicked him involuntarily. 

“Stop it!” she squeaked. 

They went to the hotel, relaxing for the night before the next day rolled in. With a team for wardrobe, Jyn picked out her outfit; a white blouse with a black string bow around her neck to act as a choker, matched with a black leather skirt and heels. The whole outfit was a little out of her ordinary look, which is somewhat lazy, but she was feeling adventurous and ready to fit into the realm of pretty. Meeting Cassian in the foyer, he was wearing a pair of jeans and a casual blue button up. 

“You trying to impress someone today?” he asked and she laughed. 

“Everyone,” Jyn smiled confidently, walking to the car outside and met Cassian in the backseat. 

They got to the interview, sitting on a couch next to each other and across from their interviewer - a woman - politely introduced herself and they talked for a while before they were told the recording process began. Jyn pushed her shoulders back before relaxing in the corner of the couch. 

“So, many people don’t know a lot about you two, so just introduce yourself to us,” the woman asked. 

“I’m Cassian Andor,” Cassian waved towards the camera pointed at him.

“I’m Jyn Erso,” Jyn greeted next. The woman across from her hand her brow suddenly furrowed. 

“Erso? Is that the famous -” 

“Composer, yeah. My father is Galen Erso. Music just runs in my blood,” Jyn shrugged and Cassian smiled over to her. With a few questions asked about how they formed and how they all started, the interviewer got a good, in depth look into Rebel Captain and how their music all came about. Jyn even mentioned how they decided to start the band, “We call it our ‘Tiny Dancer’ moment, which doesn’t make much sense to anyone else but us,” she laughed and so did Cassian, imitating the little actions Jyn did in the seat next to him. 

“So, a few questions from fans,” the interview said next, going over a few cards and leaning in to ask the next question. “Are you single?” 

“Yeah,” the two said in unison. They both chuckled lightly before the interviewer moved onto the next card. Her eyebrows rose and she smiled. 

“Is there a romance between you two?” 

“Us? Uh,” Cassian hesitated before Jyn took over.

“No. Just friends. It’s always been that way,” she finished the thought. 

“Well, with songs like ‘Look My Way’ and ‘Stardust’, fans can’t help but speculate,” the interviewer shrugged, questioning them further. Cassian shifted a little before Jyn took over once more.

“I mean, I understand the confusion, but I think,” she started, looking over to Cassian and seeing his eyes soft and looking kindly on her. She started to giggle uncontrollably as that look always did to her. “Okay, you can’t look at me like that when I’m trying to dispute this,” she said to him, hitting his stomach. He grunted and smiled, raising his hands defensively. 

“Right, my bad,” he apologised.

“I think it’s because…” she laughed again because of the stupid look Cassian was giving her. Smacking his stomach again, she continued. “We’ve known each other a while and we connect through the songs. I don’t know, but we’re not dating. Happy just as friends,” Jyn lied. 

And god, did she lie about that. She was never happy being just friends with him. God, and she knew she was being transparent with the songs she wrote, but did the idiot sitting across from her realise? No. Because it was just meant to be a song. So, singing to him and about him was the only thing she could do, brilliantly pining for him. 

They got asked a few more questions, the interview running smoothly and the whole ‘dating’ thing was passed over without a second thought. Jyn gave a sigh somewhere in the middle, terrified that she might have given herself away. Instead, it wasn’t mentioned again and they continued, answering questions about their style of music and what they had planned and how performing felt from smaller crowds in bars to the bigger ones in stadiums. 

Eventually making it back to their hotel rooms, both just opposite each other, Jyn and Cassian stood in front of the doors, waiting for the other to say goodnight but nothing came. As Jyn tucked hair behind her ear, Cassian cleared his throat, stepping forward and an awkward hand rubbing at the back of his neck. “Kind of awkward how the fans -” 

“Yeah,” Jyn interrupted quickly, feeling the heat rush over her cheeks. Even when he was feeling uncomfortable, there was a sort of attractiveness to him and Jyn hated him for him. Could he just stop it for one second so she could hate him? It would be so much better if she hated him. “I’ve never thought of us like that,” she lied. Dreams thought of that for her. 

“Neither,” Cassian chuckled.

“So,” Jyn licked at her lips, begging herself to just find the doorknob without her hand shaking nervously. “Goodnight,” she smiled, opening the door and walking inside quickly.

“Night,” Cassian said before the door shut. Closing it, Jyn leaned into it, her head resting against the wood. Why did she have to fall for her bandmate? Why?

 

*****

 

Stepping behind the door, Cassian was left feeling at war with himself. How was he meant to continue this all? Meant to sing songs for years on end, knowing full well that the girl he sang them for only wanted to be his friend. Jyn only saw him as a partner in business and a friend and it destroyed him a little. He wasn’t sure how he was standing or how going through another day of this was going to go - but, that’s how every day went, going through it, toughing it out for the dream. For her. For them. 

“Brave face on in the morning,” he reminded himself before heading to bed. God, he just wanted the ache of a tortured heart to stop. He just wanted his chest to give him a break and for Jyn to smile at him to make it better. Fuck. He was so damn  _ fucked _ .

**Author's Note:**

> Songs included  
> Tiny Dancer - Elton John  
> Choke - OneRepublic  
> Uptown Girl - Billy Joel   
> Original song


End file.
